Family?
by LeoInuyuka
Summary: Minato likes to think of it as pandemonium. Kushina thinks of them as her blessing. A series of oneshots, AU.
1. Pandemonium

**Pandemonium**

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_pan·de·mo·ni·um /ˌpandəˈmōnēəm/ (Noun) Wild and noisy disorder or confusion; uproar._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Family? Minato likes to call it pandemonium.

When he walks down the stairs in the morning, hair still wet from a shower, the sharp mint taste of toothpaste still fresh on his breath, Kushina is always making an absolute disaster zone of the kitchen, all sorts of sauces and spices splattering her apron. He'd steal a quick kiss (and the frying pan), creating a masterpiece buffet out of eggs, bacon and toast.

Kushina would just grumble out something about those 'Damned Hokages and their ability to be perfect at fucking everything!', while he would laugh, serving breakfast on a plate.

She'd accept it, begrudgingly, before tasting it, almost collapsing in satisfaction. She'd point her finger (or a chopstick) at him. "Minato, I remember why I married you."

He'd grin, turning away for a moment to prepare two more dishes. One with extra eggs, one with extra bacon. "Boys, breakfast!"

The first of two evils sprints down the staircase (Kushina prefers to think of them as her 'personal bitches', while Minato refers to them as her 'young corruptible minds' [let it be known that Kushina laughs at that, pats Minato's cheek fondly, before leaving to kill Mikoto Uchiha's cat. Again.]), blonde hair an absolute mess, blue eyes blazing.

Naruto looked just like his father.

And then the second of the two evils would follow much quieter, red hair sticking out everywhere ("Just like his mother's." Minato would say. Then Kushina'd slap him), green eyes much more gentle and serene.

Gaara had his mother's ("Ravishing." "Oh, shush, Kushina.") looks.

Naruto would grab the one with extra bacon, practically stuffing food to his mouth. He'd be talking about the Academy and how he'd definitely beat Mikoto's son, that Sasuke bastard ("Minato, we do not refer to children as bastards." "You call Naruto fuckface. "...thats completely different.") and how Sakura-chan had done her hair differently.

"Isn't she that civilian girl? The one with the hair that looks like your father's cheeks when he's pissed out of his mind? Pink?" Kushina would ask, slugging down some black coffee. "Bleh, that was gross."

"Kushina, if its gross, stop doing it every morning." Minato would snort, rolling his eyes fondly at her.

"Dear, its something called a routine. Since it tastes awful, I'll need something tasty to cancel it out. This way, I can convince Anko-chan to go out to dango with me."

"Anko would have gone to dango with you anyways, Kushina."

"I know." she'd grin, cheekily, kissing his nose from over the counter. "But the expression you make each day is worth each bitter drop, dear."

"I'm glad to see that I'm important to you." he'd dryly reply.

"Of course, darling."

Then the little 'personal bitches' would run off to school, whispering between themselves about their latest prank - something that had, unfortunately, been inherited from a proud Kushina.

Yeah. Minato's family was beautiful. And he loved them.

* * *

**This was a challenge/gift to shinee2007, who told me to write a story with Kushina as the mom, Minato as the dad, and Gaara and Naruto as the kids.**

**It'll be a series of short oneshots, probably, from each of their P. O. V.'s about what family means to them.**

**(P.S. I just love writing Kushina.)**

**Leave a review?**

**LeoInuyuka**


	2. Blessing

**Blessing**

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_bless·ing /ˈblesiNG/ (Noun) God's favor and protection; a prayer asking for such favor and protection._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Family? Kushina likes to think of it as her blessing.

She would never say it out loud (Rikudou Sennin forbid if _Minato _knew), but family was a precious thing to her. She had left her own mother and father behind at a young age to Konohagakure, to become the Nine Tails Jinchuuriki.

_(And she had never forgiven herself for it)_

And now she had these beautiful children with a good man who loved her, a woman who was simply the container for a monster.

Yes, even the amazing Uzumaki Kushina had her doubts. She had once sat in front of a mirror, brushing her long, red hair (_The red string of fate_, her mind had reminded her), eyes transfixed by the motion, wondering if she was really Uzumaki Kushina, and not just the Nine Tails Demon Fox's human transformation. Minato had come in and kissed away all of her concerns.

_(But the thought still lingers)_

So instead of worrying about who she really was - fox or human? - she spent her days doting over her sons and husband, occasionally completing a mission.

Gaara was her youngest, a little sweetheart. He looked just like Kushina's own father, ragged red hair and soft green eyes... Kushina told him once that he was her 'home', before tackling him in a hug. Gaara had his mother's looks, but his father's personality, gentle and kind, with a dry sense of humor. (Kushina would never say, but sometimes, she'd sneak him an extra piece of dango in his lunch. Her boy's eyes were practically _calling _to her.)

Kushina called Naruto her 'Mini Minato' (and fuckface, but she'd only do that when Mikoto-chan would be babying the little Sasuke twerp, calling the little shit 'darling' and 'sweetheart'. She wasn't going to make her baby into a little Sasuke shit. No. Her baby was 'fuckface'. She'd make him one tough boy.), encouraging him to be his best, telling him to do whatever wanted and that she loved him, dearly.

She could remember Naruto's first prank... together, they had made flyers about an Icha Icha sequel: Icha Icha Extravagant and posted them all over town. Kakashi and Old Man Sarutobi had fallen for it immediately._  
_

And then there was Minato.

"Our older son is a mini you." she told him once, as they ate lunch in his office. "Only in looks, of course. Inside, he's me, through and through."

Minato had agreed, grunting out a "Yeah. A pain in the ass."

"I love it when you use those pet names for me and our other children."

"Anything for you, Kushina."

Yeah. Kushina's family was beautiful. And she loved them.

* * *

**I hope I gave Kushina a little more depth here, portraying her as more than just a wife, and more than just a mother, and more than just a prankster. I wanted to portray her as a person who has her doubts about herself, but has some people to anchor herself to the earth.**

**Because I love Kushina.**

**:)**

**Leave a review?**

**And leave me some melon bread! (I'm experiencing a phase)**

**LeoInuyuka**


	3. Home

**Home**

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_home /hōm/ (Noun) The place where one lives permanently, esp. as a member of a family or household; (Adjective) Of or relating to the place where one lives; (Adverb) To the place where one lives; (Verb) by instinct to its territory after leaving._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Family? Gaara sees it as home.

That's what Mom called him ("You're my home, Gaara, don't ever forget it."), after all.

His mom was beautiful - the most pretty lady in all of the Elemental Nations (Uchiha Mikoto can go jump in a well). Her hair was her most attractive feature, long and straight, rosy red and eye-catching. Gaara would sit on the bed, while his mother would sit on the floor, and he would just brush it, stroke after stroke bringing long strands of red.

Mom always said he was just like his dad, awfully quiet in comparison to their partners (Minato's was Kushina, Gaara's was Naruto). His father was an excellent leader, Gaara recalled, remembering the kidnapping of Hyuuga Hinata, and how Minato had instantly dispatched a retrieval squad. Minato was a saint, in Gaara's eyes.

If his dad was a saint, then Naruto was God. Naruto was everything Gaara wasn't - confident, funny, loud, charismatic... Oh, how Gaara looked up to him. Naruto may have been the worst in practical exams, entrance exams, final exams - Naruto was not a good test taker. But he was the best brother Gaara could beg for, always a reassurance.

Gaara had the best family.

After long days at the Academy, with only the bored, monotone drawl of Iruka-sensei to fill his mind, he would trudge along the street back to his house, beside his brother.

Walking together was nice, Gaara thought, sneaking glances at his only sibling, whose hands were behind his head, eyes closed and whistling a merry tune. Especially the together part.

Gaara had always known that he and Naruto were different than the other kids, that that Sasuke bastard ("Minato, even Gaara is calling Mikoto-chan's brat a bastard." "Kushina, I call it as I see it.") and his brother weren't birds of the same feather.

They were entirely different species.

Gaara was the same as his brother though. Same with Mom.

Dad was probably related to the same species as the Sasuke bastard, just really, really distant cousins, thirteen times removed. Probably.

"There's nothing wrong with being different." Kushina had told him, ruffling his bright red hair. "All of those assholes who make fun of your hair? Tell 'em your mom's name, huh? That'll teach the little shits."

Some people weren't kind to him. Whispers of monsters filled the air when they walked home from school, lips pursed tightly until they turned white and children were drawn near.

_(but he wouldn't tell Mom or Dad)_

Some people shot the two brothers looks of ice, glares dripping with hatred and loathing, jaws clenching. Curtains were drawn, doors were slammed, shutters closed.

_(Mom would get worried, Dad's always busy)_

Some people - the real dangers - flung rocks, jeering and taunting, but never loudly. They would never get caught.

_(he wouldn't tell them)_

Some people hated him, undisguised anger and fury directed onto a young boy who had done no wrong.

_(it's their secret.)_

He didn't hate them. He would be just like Naruto - just like his brother, his hero, his idol - and ignore the taunts, the scowls, the narrowing of eyes.

He would smile quietly and continue walking the worn road, the crowd parting before him.

Because he had a family - a home - to get back to.

* * *

**shinee2007 wanted there to be a bit of angst - Gaara and Naruto are secretly disliked by the village, to Kushina and Minato's obliviousness.**

**So angst has come.**

**Leave a review?**

**LeoInuyuka**


	4. Everything

**Everything**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

_eve·ry·thing ˈevrēˌTHiNG (pronoun) All things; all the things of a group or class; the current situation; life in general._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Family? They were Naruto's everything.

His entire world revolved around these beautiful people, these wonderful beings he called his parents and brother.

Sure, Dad was gone more times than he wasn't, his duties as Hokage always calling him away.

And Mom was probably the most embarrassing woman alive, openly cursing out the grocery store clerk of all people, or calling him by that ridiculous nickname in public.

And Gaara was a bit clingy, following the blonde to pretty much everywhere (barring the bath and toilet), always a silent step away.

But they were everything to him. They were the reason that he woke up each day, to bid his mom a "Hello." and grin at his father.

His family. They were the world.

Yes, sometimes the world got monochrome-

_"You're not wanted, you monster."_

_"I feel bad for your father, having to deal with that slut of a wife and you bastards for kids."_

_"You're horrible."_

_"Won't you just get out and die already?!"_

_"Murderers aren't welcome here!"_

-all of the color seeping away, a land of greys, blacks and whites all that remained, the lines barely sketched in ("Fuckface, your life is a manga?!" "Mom, what are you talking about?").

But that monochrome world-

_"Baby, you can't just go to school without any underwear. You ain't gonna tap any asses like that. You have to lose the pants too."_

_"Nii-san, please refrain from terrorizing the girls at school. Because of you, I always have to partner with that Rock Lee boy in the upper class."_

_"Just don't listen to anything your mother tells you, Naruto."_

_"When you were inside of my tum-tums, Naruto, you never kicked. I think you already knew that I'd kick your tiny ass if you even tried."_

_"...are you reading porn again, Nii-san?"_

-tended to disappear over time.

* * *

**That was very short. Ironically, Naruto, the main character, had the shortest chapter. ****And was not intended to be so short. **_**It just happened, okay?! **_**Now. I think that's the end of this drabble collection.**

**I hope you enjoyed it, shinee2007, my readers, reviewers, silent stalkers.**

**Leave a review?**

**LeoInuyuka**


End file.
